Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels. A next generation High-Efficiency Wi-Fi (HEW) standard is under development. HEW user devices rely on resource allocations by one or more access points to facilitate data transmissions on a communication channel. One HEW user device may select a resource that may coincide with another HEW user device resource selection.